Cooking a frozen or thawed food item or package has essentially become a two step process. The first being warming of the oven to the desired temperature and the second being entering the food into the oven. Since it is impractical to constantly monitor the oven, energy (and time) is lost since the food is not immediately placed into the oven when the cooking temperature is reached. However, the instructions on the food package state that this is the recommended procedure.